Drabbles 101
by Splintered Rainbows
Summary: Just like a collection of one-shots based on the songs that I listen to. Inclusive of some Spirited Away Characters :D
1. World's End Dancehall

Hey ppl! Yea, I'm still alive, but still a little rusted :D I've started this new thing... well, I basically write something after getting inspiration from a song but sometimes it has nothing to do with the song itself. It's just based on the rhythm and how I listen to it- nothing to do with the lyrics! Yadayada... so enjoy! Wait.

**Disclaimer: **Do I _really_ have to do it? Yes, the Vocaloids and Spirited Away don't belong to me... MEANIE.

Song: World's End Dancehall

Vocals: Hatsune Miku and Luka Megurine

Drabble #001

"C'mon, Miku, dance!" Rin was shouting excitedly, flapping her arms enthusiastically.

They were in a pub, and Rin had gotten too high on alcohol. Miku too, felt drowsy and dizzy with the influence of the rainbow lights that were shining on everywhere, its radiance emphasising on the different characters in the pub. Miku shook her head, and that simple action made her head spin. The music was at its loudest, blaring through the speakers. The DJ looked as though he were deaf, standing motionless except for his limbs; his legs were tapping against the ground rhythmically and his hands flying over the gadget in front of him.

Miku pressed her hand to her head, feeling rather giddy. Oh, perhaps she shouldn't have agreed to go out with Rin and Len! Luckily for them, they were of legal age to drink alcohol. Rin was shaking her violently by the shoulders, such that she felt as though she wanted to vomit. She cupped her hands over her mouth, feeling bile in her mouth already. She swallowed it back accidently and its bitter taste stung her throat. She reached out for that bottle of mineral water in her bag, as Rin left, dragged by a half-conscious Len. She immediately gulped down some water, still feeling nauseous. Uncomfortable with the music that had picked up pace, she stumbled out of the pub, pushing and squeezing her way through the crowd of teenagers that were dancing so haphazardly that she almost got kicked in the knee. After much effort, she was able to get out of that maze.

Pushing the metal doors open, she breathed in deeply, relishing the fresh air outside. She staggered away from the loud, resounding echoes that were ringing in her ears and sank to her knees. She tried covering her ears but could still hear the shrill sound of the electric guitar and the squealing of the metal singer… she tried her best not to think about them. Hesitantly, moving in slow and deliberate movements, she hugged her knees and lowered her head such that it was touching her knees. She tried to breathe normally, in a steady rhythm. Well, at least her head was not pounding like it was in the pub. Miku sniffed, looking up and burying her face in her teal pigtails. Shuddering, she rubbed her arms as she felt the coldness of the silent night and internally slapped herself for not bringing a jacket. Now, she was stuck in a pink tank top and mini-skirts that made her look so indecent. She sighed, pressing her cool fingertips to her forehead. She needed to get Rin and Len out of the place before anything bad could happen. However, before she could get up, a figure had pinned her to the wall. She caught sight of a mass of blue, striking blue hair before a look at the man who had done so.

"Hey there, sweetheart…" the man purred, leaning in to sniff her perfume.

Okay, so there was something wrong. Terribly wrong. She felt her heart throbbing steadily against her ribcage, carving out a steady rhythm. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the man was not intending to do anything terrible to her. An imaginary scene flashed across her mind, one that was made up from words that resounded in her mind.

"Alone on a cold night… Man stalking young girl… Deserted aisle… Dead quiet… Man pinning girl to the wall… Leaning in…" she thought.

The man was leaning in, closer, closer! It was too close for her liking. He smelt of cigarettes and alcohol and it made Miku want to vomit. She shifted her face such that she would not be facing him at all. Desperately, Miku tried to stop him.

"Uh… excuse me… I don't… I don't feel so comfortable…" she hinted, squeaking.

"Ah… then I'll make you feel comfortable…" he reached out a hand to stroke her face.

"Eep!" she squeaked silently. This was going the wrong way and this was one dirty-minded psycho!

Miku could not stop him at all; he was so much taller than she. He also had extremely conspicuous muscles bulging on his arms. Miku crossed her fingers for a miracle…

"The lady wishes to stop, why force yourself on her?" A lithe voice asked, answering Miku's prayers.

The man spun around, glaring dangerously at the newcomer. He had long, sleek hair that was as black as onyx which reached to his shoulders and his fringe almost hid the emerald eyes that pierced the man with the deepest loathing. His face was lean and so foreign, yet so elegant. His lips were a cherry-blossom pink, parted as he breathed in.

"Go away," the man ordered; his voice rough and low.

"I should be saying that," the boy shot a Cheshire cat smile, raising his palm.

The man looked shocked, fear and defiance mixing in his eyes. And he ran away. The man fled away into the darkness. Miku breathed a sigh of relief, her clammy hands covered in cold perspiration. She was trembling, but only slightly.

"Are you okay?" the voice was laced with concern and worry.

"Yeah… Ah… Thanks…" her voice was feeble and weak.

The boy inched forward hesitantly. When he came into the light, Miku could see that he was in a traditional midnight blue kimono that was decorated with white, elegant dragons. Miku suppressed an overwhelming urge to laugh out loud. Instead, she stood up and bowed to the boy.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, who are you?" she wondered lightly.

"Kohaku Nushi Nigihayami. But you can call me Haku."

* * *

><p>MW: I know right! Yes, a little weird and crazy but Haku appears! Yay! Okay, that was <em>lame<em>. Please, give _constructive_ criticism and not just flaming on how you think whatwhatwhatblahblahblah stuffies. Don't mind my grammar and stuff. And there's that! I'd probably update about... earliest next week so don't BUG me or go all 'MUST REVIEW SOON!' on me.

Mercurywaters~ *\(^o^)/*


	2. Miku's Rain

Hihi! This is MW again, but this time, it's a little... shorter... TT^TT... sorry! But I hope you enjoy! And it was kinda cliche... At first, I contemplated on whether to put Len [Kagamine] or Luka [Megurine] inside. But I eventually decided on... never mind.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Vocaloids or Spirited Away... I wouldn't still be stuck writing fanfictions for them. Technically translates into: NO, I DON'T OWN THEM!

* * *

><p>Song: Miku's Rain<p>

Vocal: Hatsune Miku

Drabble #002

There was a rather tall and lanky girl who was standing alone in front of a big building. She remembered that her father once told her that it was an entrance to a kind of fair ground. The girl had long Chocolate-Brown hair that was tied up into a simple ponytail by a dull purple rubber band. She has shivering; hiccupping and her shoulders were moving up and down. However, that was neither due to the rain nor wind. Of course, one would shudder each and every time, standing out in such weather; the monochrome sky was decorated with black, onyx clouds that poured buckets of water relentlessly down. The leaves of the trees were shaking, at the verge of falling onto the ground. However, the trees too were swaying, no, scratch that, they were flung from side to side by the merciless wind like a limp rag.

Oh, I almost forgot. The young girl, yes, yes. Her name happened to be 'Chihiro Ogino'. She was a respectful child who was optimistic, hardworking, kind, patient and talented in the arts. She was one of the top students in school and was a model student. Her kindness and helpfulness made her the most popular girl in class. However, she was not like those popular _bimbos_ you usually picture in your head, shrieking because they had just dirtied their school shoes with mud. Also, she was very approachable as she was humble. She was also very reasonable and mature, calm and composed as she thought of ideas to solve every problem.

So, if Chihiro was mature and well, _sensible_, why would she be standing out in the rain like this, knowing that she would fall ill?

"Come out!" she shouted.

There was silence, nothing but the reverberating echoes of her voice being lost in the howling wind.

Oh wait, did I mention that she had once visited the Spirit World? It seems not… Well, the red building made of plaster was the entrance to the Spirit World and young Chihiro seven years ago [when she was just ten] visited the Spirit World and was [to cut a _long_ story short] forced to go on an adventure to save her parents from being [at risk of being] eaten up. She had a very good friend then, Kohaku Nushi Nigihayami. _He_ was the one who helped her and in return, she returned him his name. When Chihiro was about to leave the Spirit World, Haku told her that they might meet again. And so, happily, Chihiro let go of his hand and merrily ran down the slope to the entrance of the Spirit World. There she saw her parents, who did not remember any of the episodes, safe and sound. She was able to remember all these perhaps because of the purple rubber band that was given by Zeniba (A sorceress).

"COME OUT! KOHAKU NUSHI NIGIHAYAMI! COME OUT!" Chihiro screamed.

"I WAITED! I DID EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! I TRIED TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND DID WHAT MY PARENTS TOLD ME TO! I TRIED TO FORGET! I TRIED TO BE NORMAL! I DID! I DID! I SCORED ALL A-STARS FOR EVERYTHING! I MADE A WHOLE LOT OF FRIENDS! I WAITED! I WAITED! AND I WAITED, ALL THESE WHILE BELIEVING IN THAT YOU WOULD COME AND JUST MEET ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T! I WAITED SEVEN FREAKING YEARS! JUST BECAUSE THAT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU!" Chihiro yelled once more.

Tears and rain mingled as one, rolling down her reddened cheeks [from shouting]. She began shaking uncontrollably, falling to her knees as she started crying. She buried her face in her hands and with her clothes wet; it made her look a pitiful sight.

"Just because we were friends? Just that?" a lithe voice asked.

Chihiro looked up, but her vision was blurry due to the tears.

"W-who are you?" she choked, a little embarrassed at crying in front of the stranger. **(A/N: Chihiro is so DENSE!)**

_Did he hear me shout?_ Chihiro wondered.

A smile leapt onto the unknown boy's face as he said, "Kohaku Nushi Nigihayami, at your service."

* * *

><p>MW: Can I ramble now? Yayies! Another completed one! And my parents allowed me to use the computer because of my good results :D for prelims, that is. There's still PSLE ; - ; And yet another reason why you <em>should<em> write / read fanfiction; I got really high marks for English Composition- highest in the cohort! ^^ that proves that fanfiction allows you to practice your writing and read constructive criticism from other people to improve your writing! And it will well, strengthen your passion for writing too. Also, good language used by other writers can teach you how to describe a very simple act of perhaps falling down or something.

Oh... I side-tracked... And I forgot to add in: The mysterious blue guy at the previous chappie was meant to be Kaito! But never mind. Let's just call him the 'mysterious blue guy'.

Cheerio!

Mercurywaters~~


	3. Rip Release

Yayies! Another chappie! I was just listening to _Rip = Release _by Luka-nee-san and it made me write this :D Though there was no Spirited Away Characters... But it's cool! And sad. Though I didn't think I really described the pain that well. The only living thing that I saw dead was my pet goldfish. And it died in just one day, so there were no feelings :D

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, _yes_. Valeant itaque aut animi sui non desinam Vocaloids bugging me! Was that too hard for you to comprehend? Well, since _you_ made _me_ say it, _I'll_ make _you_ decipher it!

* * *

><p>Song: Rip=Release<p>

Vocal: Luka Megurine

Drabble #003

"You betrayed me…" I repeated the words in a chant, dazed and disoriented.

The weather was of great contrast to my feelings. It was a sunny day, the majestic sun hanging supremely in the clear, azure sky. The vast sky was clear of any clouds, as the sun beamed down, as if mocking me, its rays blinding me. I was at the school balcony, standing in my school uniform, dry and crisp. No, it was not like those Hollywood movies wherein you cry as the rain pets you gently on the head, trying to comfort you. Reality was so hard and difficult, never going with your way.

I was choking. I was suffocating from the plastic world that I had formed around me when you left. It was a sickening feeling to fake a smile when I was tearing myself to pieces inside. Did they remember you? No, they did not. It was only me who remembered you, your warm and shy smile, your black hair tied up in two ponytails. School days passed in a blur, homework, irritating teachers and stuck-up bimbos. I remembered how you would stick out your tongue childishly at your least favourite teacher, Mr. Shion. He was downright irritating and boring, of course, you would rebut when I tried to tell you to be more respectful.

Your black orbs would gaze casually at me, searching my own for an answer whenever I felt troubled. You were so bright and sunny, grinning broadly to face each and every day. I had been alone, and so were you. We made the best friends, sticking with each other through thick and thin. You were so tiny and fragile, yet so much stronger, emotionally than me. You had such a beautiful heart and mind, always ready to help anyone in need. You cared a lot for others, even though they despised you and hurled insults at you.

Now, you had left, leaving me alone, just like the start. I was hollow, alone once more. The bullies had taken to ignoring me, them and the rest of the school. My chest hurt so badly, it was contracting and choking me. The pain was indescribable; something so powerful that it made me hyperventilate and take in greedy gulps of air, as though I was drowning. It hurt a lot, even though it had already been two years since you left, my memories of you are still fresh. I missed your laughter, the soft shaky giggle that echoed in the wind, like wind chimes. Those images, those simple reminders of you stung me hard, as it would just like the first day since you left me. My heart ached for just a trace of your being alive still, just trying to play another prank on me. But every time, reality would come crashing down on me, ignoring my renewed pleads.

I shuddered. I wanted so badly to cry, just to relieve the pain, but there were no more tears left at all. I tried to calm myself down, taking in a deep breath and fingering the natural pink strands of my hair. I sighed and shut my eyes. It was a mistake, as I realised immediately. Just when I was about to recover, flashes of you were stringed together to form a repetitive video. I could still remember the conversations, each and every word of them.

_Flashback~~~_

"_Hey, Luka..." the shorter girl mumbled._

"_Hmm?" I replied back._

"_Eto… today's your birthday so I just got you this…" saying that, the shorter girl produced a bookmark from behind her back._

_I gasped, frozen in shock that someone actually remembered my birthday. Without hesitation, I scooped the girl up into a hug._

"_Ah!" she exclaimed, surprised._

_Flash~_

"_Luka… won't you just do those problems for once?" the same girl pouted._

"_Nope! You're supposed to do them, bunny!" I teased, using her nickname as I pinched her cheeks._

_She pouted cutely and I laughed at the sight._

_Flash~_

"_Does it hurt?" I muttered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice._

_I was at the hospital, visiting the little girl, who was now bald and coughing. She seemed to be paler than ever, obvious eye bags under her eyes. Still, despite how much pain she seemed to be in, she still smiled reassuringly at me._

"_Don't worry, it'll be all worth it, once I'm well. Relax, it's just cancer."_

"Just cancer_," I echoed, looking astounded._

_Flash~_

"_Luka?" the smaller girl piped up, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me something!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That you'll never leave me and I'll never leave you!"_

"_Huh…" I pondered over it for a while. "Okay!"_

_The girl nodded her head excitedly._

_Flash~_

"_Hello, how are you?" This time, it was the same girl once more, this time looking more healthy and lively as she skipped merrily towards me._

"_Huh? Oh, I'm fine, thank you."_

"_I'm Yuki Kaai! And you would be?"_

"_Luka. Luka Megurine."_

_End of flashback~~~_

I laughed humourlessly, throwing my hands into the air. The promise that we made to each other was broken. In the end, you betrayed my trust, our promise. And you left the world, dying in a slow and torturous manner. And you left me alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww... Poor Luka... Hey, wasn't Rip=Release an answer to Spice [by Len Kagamine]? Well, I totally distorted the meaning of it all... sigh...<p>

Cheerio!

MercuryWaters :D


End file.
